Evolved Life: Syrus's Adventures
by SolidSparkle117
Summary: When walking out one fateful day, a young man named Syrus is unexpectedly transported to a new land filled with the unknown and...Ponies. (Human In Equestria, Rated M for language, Clopping later on and some Innuendos, also reviews were from the first version of the story)
1. Notice

Hey guys, this is M3 here and I wanted to let you all know that I will be redoing my story from a different approach this time. I will come up with something good, I actually learned from other writers on Fanfiction that use certain styles and idea. I won't take them and make them my own but I will give credit to them. So anyway, keep following the story, it's still here. Just being redone and renamed even so, see you on the flipside of my work


	2. An Unexpected Trip

My name is Syrus, I'm 23 years old. Work status….hmm….well, I'll leave all that and other stuff out for now. The rest about me is that I am 5'11', Shaggy long brown hair and green/forest colored eyes and tanned color skin. I'm fairly skinny and I weigh about maybe 135 if the last I checked at the docs but it's whatever. I would tell you where I am right now, but that is such a long and…..complicated story.

Let's just start from the beginning if that is ok with you. It all started when I was taking a walk on this trail close to where I live, like I do every Saturday to clear my mind of any kind stress and listen to music on my Beats. But as I was walking on that day, I notice something glimmering in the distance; it seemed to be a light of sorts. So I turned off my music on my IPod Touch and decided to investigate it since I was feeling a bit adventurous at the time if you will call it.

"I wonder what this light is?" I said to myself as I was walking. and it's funny this forest I'm in does have some unnatural phenomena. Or at least that's what I heard from my friends in college. They say this place doesn't seem to work with the rest of the world. But I usually find it as adventurous as anything else I do, I am good at video games and I have many other hobbies but its whatever. Ok I'm babbling again, back to whatever this light is.

"This is taking longer than I thought." It took me about 5 or 10 minutes to get the spot of the light due to the forest bushes and shrubs. When I finally reached the light, but when I got to the spot where I saw it, I noticed that it was gone. I looked around but there was nothing but some odd clearing in the middle of this place.

"Huh? Where did that little light go?" I looked around for a few minutes before giving up the search for the strange anomaly. But as I was about to leave and call it a day and go home, I suddenly felt light headed. "Wha…..Ugh….." The next thing I know I'm falling on the ground, but when I did make contact with the forest floor I felt as if I might have been falling much harder and farther downward.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in the air falling. "Huh….what!? AHHHHHHH!" I was whaling my body all around as I was falling. "Oh Damn…..Screwed!" I remember thinking to myself. I soon was able to see the ground, well tree line I think, I don't remember much as I hit the tree tops and getting caught in vines I think, also breaking branches, smashing through everything. I soon hit the forest floor and was knocked out cold for who knows how long, only god knows how long.

"Uuuuhhhh…" I groaned in excruciating pain, lucky to be alive but probably critically wounded. I don't even know how I survived the fall. I don't know how but I was able to climb to my feet slowly. With my head throbbing and my vision blurry I looked at my surrounding while holding a hand on my side.

"W-where am I? I don't even recognize this at all" I said to myself as I looked around because it was true, I didn't even recognize the forest that surrounded me now to the one I was at before. I decided to move slowly; still aching all over I had to move on. "I….have to…..get…out of here…" I said to myself, but to where was the problem because I had no idea where the hell I was.

As I was walking, I had to stop. So I did and I fell on my knees trying to catch my breath. When I tried to….I felt even more pain. "Gah!" I screamed in pain, I felt a sharp pain in my lungs. Leading me to believe I may have a punchier lung. "Great, just what I need" Is what I thought; I could feel myself losing air, but I had to get out of this forest and hopefully get medical attention.

I walked for who knows how long, all I was focused on was to survive. But I think my luck paid off since I saw light at what I think is the forest edge. Happy at the sight, I summoned the last bit of courage I had and limped quickly to the edge.

Once I did, the light of day hit me hard. But as I did, I saw what seemed like a small town or village. I had only one thought going through my mind was that if It's a town, then there must be a Clinic or Hospital there. So I limped my way there to find help. Upon going there, I had to cross a small bridge because there was a small well flowing creek underneath it. When I slowly crossed it while holding onto the edge for dear life, I saw something odd.

"What…..in the hell?" I said to myself, why I did was because I was expecting to find people, but all I found was nothing but colorful little….ponies, if I'm correct since my head is throbbing with pain. I crossed the bridge finally, but as I did, I felt I couldn't go on anymore.

"Please….someone….help" I said silently and painfully as I fell on the ground. Before passing out completely, I heard what sounded like a bunch of voices around me saying like "What is that thing?" and other stuff like "Oh no, it's wounded, let's get it to Ponyville Hospital, quickly". That was the last thing I remember before succumbing to my injuries and passing out.


End file.
